


Can I Call You Tonight?

by The_MuffinKing



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Lonely GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Moving In Together, Multi, Music, Oblivious Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Pining, Pining GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Slow Build, Slow Burn, Suggestive Themes, Wingman Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_MuffinKing/pseuds/The_MuffinKing
Summary: What do you do when the people you love most live so far away- and you would join them in a heartbeat if they asked-But they haven't asked?George is lonely in his corner of London and misses his best friends- and on top of that the weight of being 24 and single is crushing him-He just wants someone to love him,Even if it's fake.Dream doesn't see the harm in some platonic affection-It's all fake- right?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Can I Call You Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Welcome to my first fic! It will be multichaptered and here us just a short introduction to my style! I'll try to post daily:)

"People change light the tides in the ocean-"

George hummed along to the sound of Dream's voice in his headset. It was calming- Dream's voice had always been calming to him and never failed to lull him to sleep. 

That's why it's so hard to be away from him.

"At least I think or am I dead wrong?"

George thought to himself, sighing as he flung an arm over his eyes. He missed his friends- even though he's never met them in real life.

"At least I think or am I dead wrong?"

That's worse- they live together and you're stuck here in your shitty flat all alone with no one but Cat to love you.

George groaned, he hated the reminders from his brain that he was lonely. His best friends lived 12 hours away from him by plane at best- they were on a separate continent together happy in their little home. 

And George was here.

"Foot on the break at the light I don't notice, I sit and wait until the next song-"

He never really processed it before. Never noticed how far away they were till they moved in together. Before they were all just men in his headsets- faces on a screen.

The distance is so much father now- now that they're distance is so much shorter.

"20 hours in an old van-"

Sometimes George thinks about just going. About just buying a plane ticket and flying to Florida- he could do it. Nobody would stop him and he sure as hell could afford it-

But he would be intruding.

"Up the east coast, through the cold wind-"

George would cross any distance to be with Sapnap and Dream- he loved them (even if he never said so aloud) and would do anything they asked.

They haven't asked you to join them.

"Drove 20 hours by the ocean-"

And that was it. George would wholeheartedly pack up everything and move to Florida without any hesitations if they said they wanted him there- but they never did. They never once asked George to even come visit- 

They were happy on their own.

"Up the east coast, what a road trip-"

George sighed. No road trips for him. 

He shuffled his playlist to the next song as cold gripped his heart. He was so lonely. His friends were on a different continent and he never stood a chance of getting a lover-

Not while Dream was around.

George listened to the somber melodies of the music but couldn't bring himself to focus on the words. He was tired, and emotional.

Tears pricked his dark eyes as he pulled on his favorite hoodie.

Dream's hoodie.

He pulled the mass of black fabric over his head and sank into its warmth- it still smaller of Dream's cologne (he had asked Dream what kind he used to he could spritz it on his hoodie) and inhaled the deep scent of the warm breeze and hot summer rain. 

Dream….

I should call him.

George picked up the phone. 

Here goes nothing. 

**Author's Note:**

> A short introduction! I love writing in George's point of view and introspection as well- hope you enjoyed!


End file.
